Book of Wyrms
Book of Wyrms are a heavy metal band originating from Richmond, Virginia. Forming in 2015 and described as "Outer Space Heavy Metal", this quartet (for a time a quintet) performs a style of metal that incorporates elements of doom, stoner metal, space rock and psychedelic rock. The band's lyrics and themes are often drawn in fantasy, outer space and cosmic horrors. To date Book of Wyrms has released two studio albums and has toured largely in the United States, performing several marquee festivals throughout their career. History Book of Wyrms formed roughly around 2015 initially as a quartet with the lineup of Sarah Moore-Lindsey, Jake Lindsey, Chris DeHaven and Kelsey Miller, though Kyle Lewis and Ben Coudriet would quickly replace Miller following the release of their 2015 demo on 20 June 2015. Following several local shows, Book of Wyrms would tour for the first time the next year surrounding an appearance at Freak Tulsa. In 2016 it would be revealed that Book of Wyrms had signed to Twin Earth Records and, following the release of a single in "Leatherwing Bat" on 1 December 2016, would release their debut album Sci-fi/Fantasy on 1 January 2017. Sci-fi/Fantasy would attain positive reception from the likes of The Sludgelord,The Sludgelord Sputnik Music,Sputnik Music Rotation 11 Rotation 11 and Echoes and DustEchoes and Dust among others. That September the band would tour with Heavy Traffic surrounding an appearance at Stoned Meadow of Doom Fest.The Obelisk Following various supporting gigs sharing the stage with the likes of Witch Mountain and Torche among an appearance at The Maryland Doom Fest, 2018 would see the band composing the Premythologizer Tour in November to promote their forthcoming second album. However by the end of the year Ben Coudriet would leave the band, reverting the band back to a quartet. Remythologizer would see release on 23 August 2019, attaining praise from the likes of Indy Metal VaultIndy Metal Vault and Heavy Blog is HeavyHeavy Blog is Heavy though some reception would be mixed. Book of Wyrms would tour in support of the new album which also included appearances at Doomed & Stoned Ohio and WRetched Fest Lex. Discography Studio Albums *'Sci-fi/Fantasy' (2017, Twin Earth Records) *'Remythologizer' (2019, Twin Earth Records) Other Releases *'Demo' (Demo) (2015, Self-Released) *'Leatherwing Bat' (Single) (2016, Twin Earth Records) *'Spirit Drifter' (Single) (2019, Twin Earth Records) Members Current Members *'Sarah Moore-Lindsey' - Vocals (2015 - Present) *'Jake Lindsey' - Bass (2015 - Present) *'Chris DeHaven' - Drums (2015 - Present) *'Kyle Lewis' - Guitar (2015 - Present) Former Members *'Kelsey Miller' - Guitar (2015) *'Ben Coudriet' - Guitar (2015 - 2018) List of Known Tours *'Road To Freak Tulsa' (2016)Book of Wyrms FacebookBook of Wyrms Facebook *'Heavy Wyrms' (With Heavy Traffic) (2017)Book of Wyrms Facebook *'Premythologizer Tour' (2018)Book of Wyrms Facebook *'2019 North American Tour' (With Doomstress) (2019)Book of Wyrms Facebook External Links *Book of Wyrms Bandcamp (Albums) *Book of Wyrms Bandcamp (Demos/Singles) References Category:Band Category:Richmond Category:Virginia Category:USA Category:Book of Wyrms Category:Space Rock Category:Heavy Metal Category:Stoner Metal Category:Doom Metal Category:Psychedelic Rock